


acrylic yarn and drop stitches

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: Iwaizumi tries to knit something.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	acrylic yarn and drop stitches

One of Iwaizumi’s favorite sights is seeing you sitting in your favorite chair, legs tucked underneath you as you knit. A close second would be how your face lights up walking through the craft store aisles filled with yarn and needles, eagerly filling your small basket.

Over the years you’ve gifted several knitted presented to him; scarves, sweaters, hats and socks. Matching hats and scarves have been made and given to other Seijoh alum and even some of the Japan National players. But in all that time, you’ve never made one thing for yourself, you tell Iwa it’s because you prefer to give gifts and enjoy the look on someone’s face when they open your gift, but it doesn’t sit right with Iwa. To him, you deserve to be the one who gets spoiled.

Which is why today he’s called your best friend and asked them to take you out shopping and to lunch. Knowing that if you went to your favorite craft stores, he’ll have a few hours alone in your shared apartment and that’s what he needs. He’s sitting on the couch, a knitting tutorial on his phone, trying to hold the knitting needles the right way. He’s seen you do this thousands of times, but still can’t seem to get it right.

30 minutes later

“How am I supposed to hold these needles? My hands are clearly too big for these.” He huffs, restarting the video for the fifth time.

45 minutes later

“Cast on? The hell does that even mean?” Iwa tries to loop the yarn around the needle again but it just slips off.

He looks at the video again, but the woman is about five steps ahead of him, “Woah woah woah, slow down!”

90 minutes later

“Fuck yeah!” Iwa shouts, finally mastering one stitch. I can totally do this.

135 minutes later

“Give me a break!” He holds up the row that he’s completed, eyeing the multiple holes from dropping stitches along the way. He can’t help but wonder how you make it look so simple and how on earth you do it all so fast.

180 minutes later

Iwa has something knitted. Something that’s really long and way too thin to be a scarf, there’s holes all throughout it and some parts look jumbled together.

225 minutes later

When you finally arrive back to your apartment, the sight that greets you causes you to laugh. There’s yarn all over the coffee table and somehow wrapped around your fiancé who is asleep on the couch. Your brow crinkles in confusion as you look at the knitting project on the table before carefully walking over to him.

“Hajime?” You softly shake his shoulder, stirring him from his sleep.

“Mmhm.”

“Hajime, what’s this?” You pick up the knitted yarn with a huge smile of your face.

He yawns, sitting up straight before dragging his hand down his face as if to wipe away the sleep. His cheeks blush as he sees you smiling at him, holding his creation.

“Oh, uh.” He rubs the back of his neck before yawning again, “I wanted to make you something since you always make everyone else gifts.”

Suddenly you feel really shy and embarrassed, quickly turning away from him. You thought you already knew everything about Iwaizumi, that nothing he could do would surprise you anymore, clearly that wasn’t the case.

“I love it!” You throw your arms around him, kissing him when you pull back.

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“You made it. That’s all I need to know.”

Iwaizumi turns ten shades of red before he finally tells you that is was going to be a scarf. You hide the small giggle that bubbles up in your chest.

After that, every Saturday you gave Iwaizumi knitting lessons and slowly, but surely he was one day able to properly make you a scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: kaitycole


End file.
